Twas The Night Before Regeneration
by enchantment1972
Summary: The night before the Tenth Doctor's regeneration, he wanders through the TARDIS corridors. He arrives at an old storage room full of old companions' personal belongings and takes a stroll down memory lane.


**Author's Notes:**This was written as an anniversary present for my husband. For those readers who might not remember, the first Romana was played by Mary Tamm ( hence the pun that you will read later on.) This was written entirely for laughs and I hope that you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in relation to Dr. Who.

Twas the night before regeneration, as he strolled down memory lane,

Wondering if he'd be ginger, young, old or sane.

He walked the Tardis corridors until he reached the last,

Going into the storage room, thinking of companions now past.

He sifted through their belongings, looking for things to distract,

Realizing he'd have so much more room if he had only let them pack.

He thought back on the teachers he had kidnapped on a whim,

He had shown them the universe, but it was they who taught him.

Barbara and Ian showed him that compassion and mercy did not make you meek,

He learned that it made you stronger, taught by those he had once thought of as weak.

And Susan, dear Susan, he marveled at all that child had been through,

Mmmmm….Now thinking back on it, he should have really left her another shoe.

Spotting a dirk and a sporin, he had a quick gander,

Reliving fond memories of a hairy legged Highlander.

Allied with a man who had fought both Yeti and Cybermen, and who was without fear,

A man not quite his equal, but almost, quite near.

His most true, stalwart friend, the Brigadier.

There was Doris and Benton, still yet to meet Yates,

His own family UNIT became his best mates.

Then down tumbled a box and out came ten rings,

He thought of Jo Grant and how she'd kept losing these things.

He thought of The Master, his old foe who was once his old friend,

And he laughed aloud remembering Jo ask, "How 'bout? Curses! Foiled again!"

He thought of galactic yo-yos and how retrieving the Tardis from the trash heap had been such a pain,

He recalled the Sontarans and how he'd met his dear Sarah Jane.

Yes, Sarah had a zest for life and a love of adventure that he adored,

Of course Harry didn't stay too long, you can't have two doctors on board.

The most clever savage came and then left with K-9,

Soon the White Guardian enlisted him for his quest for a key, and so he then towed HIS line.

The Key to Time's search led him and Romana into one predicament or another,

Several planets natives became very confused, wondering if Fred was his brother.

How they ever could have thought this of a Time Lady so glam,

She always wore the latest fashions, but was never so fetching as when she wore a Tamm.

There was a brilliant young scientist and an irate stewardess with a gob,

He couldn't be blamed for leaving her at Heathrow, he'd thought she'd still had her job.

Somber thoughts turned to a young stowaway, a boy named Adric,

For a mathematical genius, he was really quite thick.

He had met his past selves in Rassilon's tomb,

Working together to save Gallifrey from certain doom.

His next regeneration was unstable, and his temper at times tended to be vile,

He still didn't think that it had earned him the right to be put on trial.

He wasted his brilliant wit on those who had obviously missed the boat,

He ignored slanders on his fashion sense, he loved that frock coat.

His next incarnation found The Rani impersonating Mel,

He smirked as he recalled her acting so sickenly sweet, it must have put her through sheer hell.

He soon found a new partner, his beloved young Ace,

She beat Daleks with bats and enjoyed using Nitro to blow up some place.

Not much said for his next life besides meeting again with The Master,

It passed on ever so quickly, it couldn't have went any faster.

Then meeting and adventuring with Rose as each plot thickens,

Defeating the Gelth and being a fanboy to Dickens.

A Dalek, empty children, a captain named Jack,

A Slitheen, a gamestation, a life he gave back.

Then a new life, New Earth, and a new acquaintance with sweet Sarah Jane,

Then he lost Rose and later Donna, and the sand in Time's hourglass fell grain by grain.

And so here he sat thinking of long ago companions now lost,

Had the pain that he and they suffered been too great a cost?

They had faced possessions, abductions, a new alien race,

And it seemed that problems always arose with them when he changed his old face.

But they had all come through admirably, in situations most bleak,

It wasn't constant danger but tended to occur once a week.

He rubbed his eyes as he grew weary, and he considered taking a nap,

But there was still one memory he couldn't recall, who was writing this crap?

Then the cloister bell sounded and rang out its chime,

The end was now here, the end of his time.

**THE END**


End file.
